Crossfire
by Fuego Cruzado
Summary: La guerra es a muerte. Vencemos o morimos. Somos parte de los ganadores o de los martires. En toda guerra, la lucha es constante, y los disparos estan a la orden del día. ¿Un ejemplo? El amor es una guerra, y en donde se lucha con fuego cruzado.
1. Pasado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que te suenen a JKR, son de JKR._

**Mi mundo paralelo**

PRÓLOGO

—Tú me gustas ¿bien? –le dice ella con dureza—. No fue mi intención enamorarme de ti, pero así fue. Y aquí estoy siendo una más de las ilusas enamoradas que tienes a tu alrededor –explica avergonzada y aliviada, quizás por librarse de un peso superior: la vedad—.

—Lily… ¿Hablas en serio? –replica él sorprendido—.

La joven, antes plantada unos dos o tres metros de distancia, ahora se posa a unos treinta centímetros de su rostro. Él, con una visión ayudada de sus lentes, puede observar con leite como las pecas de la pelirroja minan su blanca piel. Como dulce crema con chispas de chocolate.

—Claro que hablo en serio, idiota –responde ligeramente ofendida—. Ni por una apuesta iba a plantearte semejante cosa. Por esto que siento en mi, participe en el estúpido concurso de las idiotas miembros de tu club –confiesa, sonrojada hasta la médula—.

—Vaya… casi no, no puedo creérmelo… yo…

Lily baja la mirada. Exhala un suspiro. Su rostro regresa a la altura de los labios de James, y antes de hacer algo atrevido, le quita con suavidad sus lentes de montura gruesa, aunque muy bellos a su rostro. El campo de visión de él se nubla; ve manchas y borrones. No obstante, puede distinguir la silueta de la pelirroja con precisión; el aura que su cuerpo desprende le es atrayente y conocida. Pero antes de poder meditar sus propias verdades, los labios de ella se posan sobre los propios. Un beso sabor a caramelo. La caricia, y su magia espontánea, acaban tan rápido como empezó. Unos segundos y el universo fue de los dos.

—Vaya…

—Me gustas mucho, James –confiesa, abriendo su corazón—.

La chica más inteligente de su generación le está confesando un sentimiento profundo y poderoso. Es irreal. Y aparentemente en este mundo cosas así si pasan. Hace años que su corazón desbordaba una atracción por aquella furia pelirroja, como la llama su mejor amigo, Sirius Black; no obstante, su corazón y las palabras _futuro _y_ amor_ escapan de él, puesto a interpuesto una barrera para no conocer el océano que es aquel sentimiento de atracción. Como la gravedad en la tierra.

—Pero Lily… tú no me gustas—.

Y es en ese instante cuando los matices negros y rojos cambian, un gris tormenta cae y el arco iris vuelve a desaparecer. La ha perdido, y lo sabe. Así lo quiso.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Me gustaría presentarme, pero eso se hace es en el perfil. ¡Vayan! No hay nada que leer. (Es enserio)._

_Esto es un __AU__ y si recibo una cantidad poderosa de reviews lo continúo. Es jugar sucio, pero como no recibo dinerillo (que lo necesito) por esto, pero los reviews contribuyen como pago emocional._

**Besos. Una chica sin dinero.**

**Crossfire.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. El drama que viven es de mi autoría, pero no hay editorial que lo reconozca. No obstante… ¡¡No al plagio!!. _

**Gracias por sus reviews. Lean este cap, dedicado a todos ustedes, y dejen un review. ¡¡Quiero reviews!!. Les dejo el cap.**

*-*

**Capítulo 1: "Una boda es el inicio de todo"**

—Siempre creí que tú serías el primero en casarte de los tres, Lunático –confesó James Potter—. Siendo sincero, nunca me vi en esta situación –continuó, ante el silencio de su amigo—.

Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como "Lunático", bebió un poco más de cerveza, y dijo:

—Es verdad. La vida da giros inesperados ¿eh? –rió. Otro sorbo de cerveza, y continuó-: Esto no vi venir. ¿Tú si, Cornamenta?

El aludido negó con la cabeza. Desde hace días lo venía meditando, probablemente por los nervios de la boda, pero aun no encontraba esta situación acorde a la realidad de hace diez años; cuando eran unos adolescentes cargados de hormonas, guiados por un espíritu aventurero, y cegados por el hambre de triunfar, comerse al mundo. Ahora todo se veía distinto, y no era culpa de sus gafas.

—¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Suena a una locura –expresó James—.

—El corazón tiene sus propias leyes; aunque nadie las entienda –respondió reflexivo—. Creo que ninguno de los invitados se lo esperaba –rió—.

—Es lógico ¿no? –dejó su botella de cerveza en el suelo, junto a su silla, y continuó-: Nadie en su sano juicio pensó que…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los cortó. James y Remus, giraron su cabeza, y ahí estaba el culpable de tener una conversación tan estúpida: Sirius Black. Con su propio paso, caminó desde la puerta de la cocina hasta el sillón de la sala, ubicado cerca de sus amigos. Sirius llevaba dos cervezas, una en cada mano. Rápidamente se acomodó.

—Hablando de mí, caballeros… -dijo, moviendo su cabeza negativamente—. Soy tan guapo que no pueden evitarlo ¿no?. Tranquilos, mis niños –agregó con voz maternal, totalmente fingida—, hay suficiente Sirius Black para todos—.

Silencio.

Tras su pequeño monólogo, vanagloriándose con cada letra, Sirius escuchó: Silencio.

Aunque después, los tres soltaron tres sonoras carcajadas; aunque la de Sirius se podía comparar con la risa de un perro (si eso fuera posible). James tomó su cerveza y la alzó al aire, y habló:

—Es hora de hacer un brindis… -sus amigos alzaron sus cervezas—, por Sirius Black… porque sin su sentido de humor seríamos amargados…

El típico golpe de las botellas, tras el brindis, y un trago por cada uno de los dueños.

—¿Cómo te soporta Prud? –interrogó Remus, muy divertido—. Nunca creí que una mujer te aguantara tanto –reveló—.

Sirius lo miró indignado.

—Soy guapo, rico, y la adoro –nombró—; es motivo suficiente. Además, soy divertido, agradable, le caigo bien a sus padres, tengo una compañía, soy comprensivo, y soy extremadamente bueno en…

—No olvides que eres egocéntrico, Canuto. Ese detalle es infalible –opinó James, ganándose una mirada asesina de su mejor amigo—. Es broma, perrito tierno –bromeó—.

—Déjenlo ya –intentó cortar Sirius, no quería recordar esa anécdota—.

Remus, animado por su amigo, rió abiertamente. Al tiempo que se recostaba en su cómoda silla, y habló:

—No puedo creer que Prud comprara un perro, recién que se conocieron, y lo llamó "Sirius"—.

James asintió mientras reía.

—Si, y tuvo que regalarlo después que empezamos a salir, porque cuando decía "Sirius" los dos atendíamos, y a mi no me causaba gracia –completó sirius, intentando no reír—. ¡Basta!

—Acéptalo, Canuto –intervino finalmente James—, es divertido. Prud te odiaba desde el principio, y cuando se compró el perro, y te vio con una rubia, decidió que lo llamaría "Sirius" al perro. Fue divertido –rió—.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Sirius—.

—¿Qué hizo Prud para recompensarte por eso, Canuto? –interrogó James, genuinamente curioso—.

La expresión del aludido cambió. Una mueca traviesa, pícara, y misterioso, se conjugó en su rostro.

—¿Quieres detalles? –se burló—.

—No –gritaron, James y Remus—.

Sirius rió, bebió un buen trago de su cerveza, y dijo:

—Fue una excelente noche –aclaró—. Cambiemos de tema, o saldré corriendo a buscarla para repetir lo sucedido –confesó, sin vergüenza alguna—.

—Eres… -inició Remus, seguramente para regañarlo—.

Sirius sonrió divertido. Dejó su botella, ya vacía junto al resto.

—¿Cómo es que Prud se va casar contigo? –interrogó Remus—. Te soportará cada día, y cada noche –completó su comentario—.

—Probablemente sea lo de las noches juntos –respondió Sirius, entre pensativo y divertido—. ¿Debo recordarte mis cualidades? Soy perfecto. Soy el esposo que toda chica quiere –se alabó—.

—¿Debemos recordarte tus imperfecciones? –replicó. Sirius lo miró interrogante, y Remus, continuó-: Eres egocéntrico, duermes mucho, hablas con la boca llena, eres desordenado y estresante, no te gusta perder una discusión, y cuan lo haces tú…

—Bueno –detuvo Sirius-, esos son pequeñísimos detalles. Ella y yo nos amamos, y seremos felices en nuestro matrimonio –declaró optimista, destapando su otra cerveza—.

La botella estaba descongelada, pequeñas gotas frías caían pos todo el vidrio. Sirius tuvo que tomar un pequeño mantel sobre la mesa para secarlo; recibió una mala mirada por parte de Remus, pues ese mantel es de su propiedad, pero el chico Black lo ignoró por completo.

—Deja eso –recriminó Remus—. Me lo regaló mi abuela, hace tres navidades… ¡Sirius! –reclamó—.

—Un momento… -terminó de usarlo, y húmedo lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona del centro—. Ya está. ¿Contento? –interrogó, para después beber de su cerveza—. Está caliente –se quejó de la misma—.

—No está caliente –rebatió James, desde su posición—.

—Pero no está fría –replicó Sirius. James iba a replicar, pero Sirius, habló-: Déjalo así, mejor. ¿Ya decidieron cuál será mi padrino de bodas? Quedan solo dos días, y Prud me lo preguntó hoy, y no supe que decirle –comentó—.

Remus lo miró interrogante:

—¿Lo tenemos que decidir nosotros?

—Confío en ustedes –respondió—. En palabras de Prud… "Ambos serían perfectos para esa labor". Decídanse –pidió—.

—¿A dos días de la boda…? ¿Estás bromeando? Para eso hay que ensayar, se debe conocer a la madrina, y además… -se detuvo—. ¿Quién será la madrina?

Sirius se quedó pensativo, y enderezándose en su puesto, respondió:

—No tengo idea. Pero todas las amigas de Prud son buenísimas –aseguró—.

Remus lo miró resignado, pero James habló, antes que él:

—¿No tienes idea de quién…?

—No lo sé –insistió—. Esos son detalles de ella. Finalmente, me interesa es que Prud sea mi esposa –confesó—. Lo demás sobra –finalizó—.

—Que digas esas cosas es señal del final del mundo, Cornamenta –habló James. Remus asintió—. Nunca pensamos que tú serías el primero en casarte de los tres –le comentó a Sirius—.

—¿En serio? ¿Sería el último, según ustedes? –interrogó—.

Remus se enderezó, colocándole al aludido una mano en el hombro más cercano.

—Yo nunca pensé que te casarías. Creí que perderías a la mujer indicada por tu incapacidad de "amarrarte" –respondió, consiguiendo el asentimiento de James—.

—¿Sería el eterno solterón? –Remus y James, asintieron—. Bueno, yo también lo pensé así. Se casaría James, después tú –señaló a Remus—, y yo nunca lo haría. Sería el tío favorito de sus hijos –convino—.

—¿Yo primero? ¿Por qué?

—Por cierta pelirroja que…

—Iré por una cerveza –saltó James—.

—No debiste decir eso –recriminó Remus a Sirius, quien sin inmutarse sonrió—: Lo hiciste a propósito…

Sirius susurró

—Él tiene una foto de Lily en uno de sus álbumes. Un día creí verla, pero no comenté nada. Pero ahora…

—Ella está en Italia. Recordársela no lo beneficiará –atajó su amigo, hablando en voz baja—. Deja el tema—.

—Bien—.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza? –preguntó James a Remus—.

—No. Ya bebí lo suficiente –contestó—. Nos desviamos de tema ¿saben? ¿Quién será tu padrino, Sirius?

El aludido, contestó:

—Decídanse ustedes. Aunque… los motivaré: mi padrino se sentará con la madrina. Y conociendo a las amigas de Prud…

—Yo paso –recalcó Remus—. Acabo de terminar con Jessica… No puedo tener una cita –aseguró—.

—Una cita será perfecto –intentó animar Sirius, pero recibió una negativa—. ¿Y tú James? ¿Quieres que te ubiquen junto a la madrina?

James bebió un trago de su cerveza, y contestó:

—Evidentemente. Necesito una cita… No hay chica que se me resista –afirmó—.

—Asi se habla –felicitó Sirius—. Deberías aprender, Remusin…

El aludido bufó.

—¿Cuál será mi padrino? Si es James se ubicará junto a la madrina… Si es Remus, pues no… ¿Cuál de los dos lo será?

—Saquémoslo a la suerte –habló James—. Cara lo soy yo… Sello lo eres tú, Remus… ¿De acuerdo?

El chico de cabello castaño y mirada color miel, se levantó se su puesto, e indignado miró a Sirius.

—¿Dejarás que esto se rife con una moneda?

—Es la forma como lo hubiera decidido yo –contestó simplemente, recostándose al mueble—.

—¿Aceptas, Remus? –preguntó James, muy divertido, a Remus—. De acuerdo –contestó, ante la afirmación resignada de Remus—.

James sacó de su pantalón una moneda de insignificante valor. Sonriendo divertido, seguro recordando alguna anécdota, tiró al aire la moneda. Dicha moneda, tiene un valor personal para el chico de gafas, pues la considera su "moneda de la suerte", aunque en una oportunidad lo traicionó, escogió a Lily Evans como objetivo de un absurdo juego.

—¡Cara! –gritó James eufórico—. ¿Dos de tres, Remus?

Sirius miró al aludido.

—No… déjalo así. Cuando Sirius se casa por segunda vez seré su padrino –tanteó—.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma… Aunque creo que será Prud quien me invite a su segunda boda –bromeó un poco más—.

—Deberías de estar triste, Remus… -recriminó Sirius—. Acabas de perder la oportunidad de ser el padrino del mejor novio del mundo… Pero se que estás triste, entiendo tu dolor amigo…

—Gracias, Canuto –siguió el juego—. ¿Y James… tiene que vestirse con algún traje de gala especial? Es tu boda…

—No, que él vaya como quiere. Al final… yo seré el más guapo de la noche –aseguró, ganándose una risa de los demás—.

—Me alegra ser tu padrino, Sirius. Pero recuerda…

—Si; te sentaré junto a la madrina de…

—En realidad –sonrió James—, te iba a decir que ser el padrino no me impide acostarme con la novia—.

Usa risa sarcástica salió de la boca de Sirius Black

—Formidable… Formidable… Me mata tu sentido del humor ¡Ja!

—Aunque si recuerda lo de la madrina. Quiero cita para este fin de semana –ignoró James, el comentario de Sirius—.

Sirius lo miró indignado, y Remus rió junto con James.

Así pasarían la noche. Entre risas, conversaciones estúpidas, vistazos a los resúmenes del partido de fútbol, y tragos de cerveza. Tres incondicionales amigos, que sobrevivieron a los estragos de la adolescencia para seguir juntos en su etapa "madura". Y la boda de uno, era solo… el inicio de todo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el brillante Sol, luz de cada día… no apreció. Muy por el contrario, varias nubes rebeldes mantenían cercado el cielo.

—¡¡Quiero que llegue ya!! –gritó una mujer—. ¡La única vez que pido algo y…!

Una rubia respondió:

—Se retrazó su vuelo, seguramente. Ten calma, Prud –aconsejó—. Ella siempre llega a tiempo; recuerdas en Chicago… En ocasiones ella aparecía primero que el profesor—.

La aludida resopló, y murmuró un "Pues debería hacer lo mismo".

—Alice… -habló Prud—. Recuérdame porque se lo pedí a ella… teniéndote a ti, y tú conociendo a mi Sirius… ¿Por qué? Ella ni lo conoce, ni le dije su nombre—.

—Porque conectaste con ella como tu mejor amiga, y ella no sabe los detalles porque vieja mucho y tú no querías ajetrearla con tus cosas, y tus constantes va y viene con Sirius… ¿Algo más?

—¿Y tú porque no…?

Alice* rió:

—Porque me prometí que no volvería a estar tan cerca del altar una vez me casara con Frank—.

Prud rodó sus ojos; su amiga tenía unas cosas…

—¿Llegó la dueña de este vestido? –preguntó una tercera voz, masculina aunque ligeramente… afeminada—.

—¡Carlo! –abrazó Prud a su amigo-modista-estilista de toda su vida—. ¡Te amo! Ese vestido está…

—Lo sé –dijo con falsa modestia—. Es maravilloso; perfecto, espectacular; tiene la marca "Carlo Green" en todo su esplendor –dijo, admirando su última obra—.

Alice y Prud rieron, ésta última era amiga de Carlo desde los diez años, incluso fue la primera en saber que él era gay. Carlo Green era su mano derecha respecto a las formalidades, especialmente, cuando la única debilidad femenina de Prud eran los vestidos y los bolsos, así como zapatos y joyas. Del resto… Prud era un mujer "normal"; pues su "anormalidad" llegaba en horas de fiestas o reuniones con la "elite" de sus padres, unos magnates dueños de bancos y periódicos.

—¿Y ella no…?

—¡No! –chilló Prud—. Hoy es el día de pruebas ¿no? Debería estar aquí; quiero que todo este listo. Saben que no busco superar expectativas pero si hacer una boda decente, sencilla pero elegante de alguna forma. ¿Será mucho pedir? Ser una "chica normal" por un día completo –miró al espejo, midiéndose el vestido que llevó Carlo—. Carlo…

—Dime, querida –contestó, abrumado por el comportamiento de su amiga—.

—No me queda el vestido…

—Es porque no es el tuyo, Prud… -contestó Alice, mientras Carlo arrebataba el bello vestido de las manos de la futura novia—. Recuerdas… el tuyo es color almendra, con velo…

—Eso lo se, tontos –dijo, viéndolos a los ojos—. Pero… -regresó la mirada al espejo—. Se supone que ella es de igual contextura que la mía; en todo, incluso en caderas y cintura… y ese –señaló el vestido—, no me queda nada bien.

—Ohh –murmuró Alice—.

Intervino Carlo:

—No culpes al vestido, querida. Tus nervios deben estar haciendo estragos en tu organismo; espero no engordaras… -dijo, con malicia—.

Un golpe en su hombro de parte de la aludida, cesó sus palabras cambiándolas por un chillido de dolor.

—Eres cruel –aseguró él—. No veo porque un _bombón_ como Sirius te soporta; a veces no me lo creo. Incluso creo que te dejará en el altar…

—¿Ah si? –replicó caminando hasta él—. Pues si eso pasa, _querido_, acabaré con cada uno de los vestidos creados por ti para mi boda –susurró macabramente, logrando que el rostro de él palideciera—; lo haré con una tijera barata, muy corriente y frente a tus ojos… después…

—Cálmate, Prud –pidió Alice riendo—. Lo dejarás…

—Esto no pasaría si mi…

—¡¡Llegué!! –gritó una voz—.

Prud salió corriendo a la puerta de su departamento, seguida de los otros dos. Apenas la vio, Prud corrió hasta ella, abrazándose con fuerza y riendo emocionadas; se extrañaban como nunca. Más de dos años sin verse directamente, solo conversaciones por messeger y video llamadas por ese medio. Desde que se conocieron en Italia, y luego sus visitas a América por cursos y talleres, en Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Perú y Argentina, su amistad se fortaleció haciéndolas mejores amigas.

—Te extrañé tanto, Prud… ¡Hola Alice! ¡Hola Carlo! –saludó con cariño a ambos—. Me retracé en el vuelo, una tormenta y rodeamos por África. Detalles. Pero ya estoy aquí—.

—Si no fueras extremadamente necesaria, Lily…

La aludida, soltó su largo cabello rojo de su coleta y rió. Su amiga podía ser tan extremista.

—en serio… de no ser mi madrina de bodas, te juro…

—Caminemos para las pruebas mejor, Prud –habló Alice—. Una vez este listo… ¡perfecto!

—Bien –aceptó—. Yo acompañaré a mi madrina de bodas, Lily Evans, queridos presentes –habló con fingida aristocracia, colgándose del brazo de la aludida—.

—¿Alguna tortura? –tanteó la pelirroja con una sonrisa—.

—A las pruebas… -pidió Carlo—. Estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, amigas; necesito ocuparlo en algo más –rió suavemente—. Aquí está—.

Lily abrió los ojos espantada. Soltó su maleta al suelo y casi chilla.

—No usaré eso. Me veré como una regalada –exclama—.

Alice se ríe.

—Con las piernas que tienes… debes mostrarlas, hacerlas gozar a los demás –asegura Carlo, probando el vestido muy superficialmente—. Perfecto—.

—No… yo no…

Prud la aprieta, y dice:

—Lily… el día de mi boda es el único día que pretendo darme TODOS mis gustos… todos, bonita –sonrió fingidamente—. Y quiero que mi madrina de bodas use ese vestido, y vaya más guapa que el padrino de bodas… ¿Escuchaste, mejor amiga?

—Me estas lastimando… -susurró de vuelta, nunca había escuchado a su amiga en ese estado—.

—¿Entendiste?

Alice y Carlo reían ante la escena.

—Si… soy tu madrina, quedó claro ¿no?

—Perfecto –rió con soltura—. Sabía que contaría contigo—.

—¿Y el padrino de bodas…?

—Es guapo. Te lo presentaré el día de la boda… -aseguró Prud—.

—Y te llevarás una sorpresa…

***---------***

***Alice en mi fic no sabe lo que pasó entre Lily y James, por eso aunque sabe quien es el novio y el padrino de bodas, nunca habló con la pelirroja de ello, porque Prud le pidió que solo ella hablaría del tema, y Alice aceptó.**

**¡Hola! Un mega retrazo ¿verdad? El 31 traeré otro cap. Creo. Imagino que será un mini fic que solo durará el tiempo de la boda y… la luna de miel. Ya veran…**

**Besos. Gracias por todo.**


End file.
